


Hide 'n Seek

by JeaWrites



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Happy Ending, Hide and Seek, M/M, Not Beta Read, Party, Puzzles, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeaWrites/pseuds/JeaWrites
Summary: This is,,, really sloppy and all over the place. But, its my halloween shot so,,  have a fun read.





	Hide 'n Seek

**Author's Note:**

> So you decided to click on the story?  
Well.  
Good luck.

Lights blinded the party, drunk teens laughing laong to the beat of the music that filled their bodies with an energetic rhythm. 

Evan snorted, hunched forward a small bit as he grabbed Jaren’s shoulder. “Chug, chug, chug!” the two chanted as they watched Tyler down a bottle. The duo cheered as he slammed it down and he laughed, tilting his head back with a wide smile.    
  
The trio was the center of attention for the crowd in the dining room, they usually were. They just knew how to have fun.

Anthony walked through the crowd and patted Tyler on the back happily. “Don’t get too wasted, big guy,” he laughed as an arm was wrapped around him in response and he was shaken gently. “No promises, dude,” was spoken. He just laughed it off and pulled back, only to get grabbed by Jaren and Evan. “Awesome party, Anthony,” Jaren cooed, leaning against him. “Have you seen John? It’d be awesomer if John was here,” he pouted lightly. “John’s in the living room,” he answered honestly, and then moved back again. “I’ll be back guys, don’t destroy my dining room.” 

He walked off, heading towards the kitchen where the more relaxed group was. “Hey, Luke,” he greeted, “And… Jonny? Right?” he looked to a kid in a blue hoodie, who just shook his head quietly. “Jon.” 

“Jon! Right,” he smiled, “Having fun you two?” Luke nodded, Jon shrugged. “Where’s Ryan?” he asked, glancing around. “Probably off with Scott and the cheer team,” he answered and pursed his lips. “I think they went outside to do something with the football team,” he rolled his eyes and then messed with his drink a bit. “He’s missing his babe,” Jon snickered, Anthony laughed and Luke punched him on the arm. “Fuck off!”

So, all in all, the party was going great. Anthony was happy everyone was having a good time, and he was too. 

\--

Brock stood against the wall, eyeing the crowd and sipping off his drink- he just snagged some punch from the punch bowl. 

His eyes landed on a certain character, someone he had been eyeing all night. He felt his cheeks flush lightly. Call him a helpless romantic- he probably was, but Brian was just  _ amazing _ . He met him in Drama club the previous school year and had been fawning over him ever since. 

He glanced down again before he could get caught staring, smiling to himself as he fiddled with his cup. He jumped as his arm was suddenly grabbed and a squeak left him, causing people who heard it over the music laugh. 

He flustered up in embarrassment and turned his head to see Marcel standing there, grinning wide. “Brocky,” he cooed and pulled the brunette into a side hug. He chuckled gently and leaned against him gently as a form of returning the affection. “Marcy,” he cooed back. “I thought you were hanging out with Scott?” he hummed and offered his cup towards him. Marcel took it, sipping off it with a shrug. “Was,” he spoke as he passed the cup back. “He ditched me for the cheer team.”

Brock shook his head a little. “Is Ryan with him?” He got a look in return. “What do you think?” A nod came from Brock. 

Silence passed between them for a moment, the music over taking until Marcel spoke again; “I thought you weren’t going to come?” Brock pursed his lips. “I wasn’t planning on it,” he corrected, “I never said I wasn’t gonna.” He trailed off, and glanced to the crowd again. His eyes trailed around and he frowned slightly. Brian had moved. 

He heard a whistle from beside him and he jumped again, glancing to his other side where the Irishman stood. “Jesus,” he murmured. “No, I’m Brian,” he corrected, and laughed softly. “That’s a pretty frown you have there,” he complimented and Brock’s face turned a new found shade of red. Marcel looked at Brian, then to Brock. 

The gears seemed to click in his head because he unraveled from around Brock with a knowing smirk on his face. “I think I see Scott,” he snickered, “Have fun, Brock.” He moved away, Brock looked at him like he just set a trap, a hesitant panic on his face. 

Marcel moved around the house, smiling until he heard a shout from outside as he passed the door. He peered out and saw the cheer team, he figured at first that they just did something cool and got people excited. But, upon further notice, he saw someone on the ground. And another person collapse, and another fall after. His eyes widened and he moved forward quickly as he saw Scotty, looking drowsy, and panicked. More people were falling around him. 

“Scott!” he shouted, the teen looking at him with tired eyes as he slowly leaned forward.

Marcel caught him before he fell, and he looked around the yard in panic. People were falling left and right, some weren’t, but the majority were. He heard shouting from inside and panic filled him. He gently placed Scotty down in the grass. “I’ll be right back,” he murmured in promise, before rushing inside. People were out cold all around the house, though some were still standing- though most of those people were too drunk to comprehend what was happening. He ran to where he was just with Brock, seeing the Brunette had fallen along with Brian.    
  
“What the fuck?” he asked, sucking on his cheek. 

If it were just one or two people he would have been fine assuming it was just people getting wasted. But this wasn’t just that. This definitely wasn’t that.    
  


He felt as if a weight was suddenly put on him. He suddenly felt exhausted, dizzy. He panicked. Something was wrong, something was going on. He looked around, though he could feel himself blanking. He opened his mouth as he saw someone, weakly calling out. “An-Anthony-”

He fell before he could finish. 

Anthony watched Marcel fall and dread filled him. “Tyler,” he looked at his friend, who stood by him in a not-so-sober state, watching the scene unfold as if it were a TV drama.    
  
Two thuds sounded off, and Tyler turned around, spotting Jaren and Evan on the floor, and a figure behind them. They wore a motorcycle helmet, carried a crowbar with them. “What the fuck-” he asked, and they guy swung, nailing Tyler on the head. He fell and Anthony shouted before he was seeing black.

\--

Lui paced the empty room, his arms crossed, fear on his face that he wasn’t trying to hide. He glanced to David, who was still out cold. Then, he glanced to John- who was awake but too silent for anyone’s good.

He stopped moving, and looked to the door. He had tried opening it, kicking it, pulling it, and slamming into it- but it hasn't budged. 

Finally, he sighed, shaking his head and moved towards the wall. “We’re stuck, huh?” He looked towards John, his eyes giving away the answer before he could even muster up a nod. A cold chuckle escaped John-it lacked any real humor, any real emotion. “Yeah… Figures this would happen,” he wiped his eyes. “You remember anything before we got here?” he asked. 

Lui shugged. “I remember walking to Anthony’s party with David,” he gestured to the sleeping Irishman, “And then… I guess we blacked out and woke up here.” He blinked a few times and rubbed his head. “No… no. I think we were being followed too,” he added, nodding a small bit. “What do you remember?” he returned. 

“I stepped outside the party for some air and took a walk,” he answered,”I… saw somebody down the street and next think I knew I was out like a light.” He swallowed and curled up, pulling his knees to his chest. “Jare must be worried,” he mumbled. 

The other frowned and move closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. “we'll be okay," he tried to sound hopeful. "You'll see him again, I promise," he smiled shakily and then reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a mini bag of skittles and handing it to him. "Cheer up a little?" He suggested. 

John eyed the bag and a little, barely seeable, smile appeared and he took it. "Yeah, thanks."

\--

Anthony woke up with a gasp and a groan to follow as a pain struck his head. He sat up slowly, glancing around the room. He was home? 

Sun light shined through his window and his blankets were nice and clean, unlike last night when they had alcohol spilled on them and sickeningly drunk kids laying on them. 

He closed his eyes, trying to think of what happened but he couldn't remember much of the party. 

Shaking his head, he finally stood up. He walked towards his door, following muscle memory and reaching for the knob. 

When he hit the wall, he froze. He opened his eyes again, and looked over where the door should be.

It wasn't there. He swallowed and turned, seeing it on the other side of the room. 

For some reason that made him dizzy. Looking around his bedroom finally made him realize it was completely flipped. 

He walked towards the door and turned the knob. He bit his lip when it wouldn't open, but relaxed upon seeing it was locked. He turned it and then he tried again.

The door opened and he smiled shakily.

He walked down stairs, taking time to realize he wasn't in his house. Rather, he was in a huge mansion of sorts, or what it seemed.

He moved into the kitchen after looking around the living room, stopping when he saw two other figures. "Ry? Jaren?" He asked. The two jumped and turned, defensive in their movements though they were quick to calm down after seeing it was just him.

"So you're here too?" Jaren asked, raising a brow before relaxing against the countertop. "Yeah, I guess," Anthony mumbled. He glanced around some. "Where are we?" He asked after his eyes landed back on the two. "No idea," Ryan answered, "but we both have kinda found out it's a game."

"A game?" He repeated. A nod was received and Jaren handed him a note.

'Welcome to my house. My own personal party for the enjoyment of the season.

You three were picked to be the seekers. You have two days and a night to find everyone on the list, otherwise you lose. And, I don't think you want to lose. 

Everyone you find will be a seeker. They can help you find others. 

There's no rules aside from you have to play, otherwise you might not like the penalty and to find  _ all _ the players before finishing.

Everyone you find will be a seeker, they can help you find the others. 

Have fun! I'd hate for you to not enjoy my party. Once you're finished call the number on the phone on the living room table. If you do it too early though that'll be another penalty you don't want. 

The clock is ticking. Enjoy the game.'

The most unsettling part about the letter was how familiar the handwriting was. 

“Do… What do we do?” Anthony asked, glancing up at the other two. “We play,” Jaren answered simply with a shrug. “There’s no point in not listening… plus, I don’t really want to learn what the penalty is.” A nod came in agreement. “We stick together,” Ryan added, “This place is  _ huge _ . I don’t want to get lost and hurt, y’know?” 

So it was settled. The group got moving, searching for people on the list- which was on the back of the letter. 

\--

Tyler stared at Brock, intent and glaring. Brock avoided eye contact, looking around the playroom instead. 

They were both dressed in tuxedos, both woke up to some sort of tea party arrangement that made them panic. 

The room was full of toys, huge rag dolls, fake tea sets, and more. Most notable in the room was the door on the floor, their only way out but it was locked from the outside. 

Brock shuffled lightly and swallowed. “You know, we should try and- uhm,” he met Tyler’s eyes and flinched lightly. They just held  _ so _ much anger. He hesitantly gestured. “Door?” The taller didn’t budge much. What was he so mad about? Was he mad at him? Brock hadn’t done anything, he had to have known that. 

Yet, it was the only probable reason. Tyler and him hadn’t ever gotten along, after all, Tyler even bullied him their Freshman year. He’s seen Tyler mad, he’s been the one he would take it out on, so for him to be  _ this _ mad, it had to be directed at him, it had to be leading to his death. He was dressed to die anyways.

Finally, he flinched from his thoughts as he heard footsteps. He watched Tyler move towards the door, mumbling something under his breath as he got to it. He looked down at it and bent to try and open it. 

When it didn’t budge, he pulled harder. 

Brock watched until he was waved over. He quickly moved, of course, and walked over. “Help me pull,” Tyler mumbled. Brock nodded a small bit and he grabbed the handle. Both of them pulled, to no avail. Tyler pursed his lips and then nodded a small bit. “Move back,” he instructed. 

He didn’t have to be told twice, of course, Brock moved back and watched curiously as Tyler stood up and brought his leg up, slamming his foot down onto the door. A cracking sound gave Tyler more motivation as he went down again and again until the door slammed down. He almost fell through as well, but Brock caught his arm and threw himself back to catch him. The two stumbled but were safely on the floor instead of going through the hole. 

Tyler groaned, opening his eyes, a successful look on his face though it disappeared as he looked under him where Brock laid, eyes still tightly shut, almost fearfully so. Or, probably fearfully so. 

“Brock?” he asked, raising a brow. He moved off of him and the brunette peeked an eye open. He met Tyler’s blue eyes and he swallowed lightly. “Sorry,” he spoke immediately. “I didn’t mean to fall.” 

A shrug was received. “It’s fine. Just be a little more careful, yeah?” He stood up and held a hand out. 

A lot of surprises at once for Brock. Most importantly, Tyler didn’t seem  _ angry _ . He was mad, but none of it was directed to Brock. 

He gently took his hand and allowed himself the help up. Once, standing, he dusted himself off and then looked down the hole. He nibbled his lip There was a bit of a drop, but it wasn't super high. There wasn’t a ladder either. 

“I think we can make the drop,” he murmured. “I can lower you down,” Tyler suggested, “Then I’ll drop. That way you won’t hurt yourself.” 

Another surprise to hear. “Oh- you don’t have to do that!” he denied, “I can drop, I’ll just be careful.” Tyler shook his head. “No, I’m gonna do it. It just makes things safer,” he shrugged. Brock didn’t want to argue. So, he just nodded a bit.

It took them a minute to figure it out, but Tyler had brock lay on his stomach, and grab his hands. Slowly, Brock slid through the hole until he was dangling and Tyler was lowering him down as low as he could. “Alright, I'm gonna drop ya,” Tyler spokek, voice strained some. Brock nodded quickly, his arms were starting to hurt. Tyler let him go, and he squeaked but his feet were quick to hit the floor. He landed fine, and he smiled. “Come on down,” he called back up after doing a quick scout of the hallway. Tyler took a moment to recover before he lowered himself down until his hands were holding on to the ledge. He dropped without much hesitation, and he landed nicely though a small thud echoed through the hall.

Brock made sure he was definitely okay, and then the two started down the hall. “Where are we?” Brock mumbled, mostly to himself. “No clue,” Tyler answered back, looking around. “It’s creepy though.” 

The two continued until they heard what sounded like sobbing. 

And boy, did Brock recognize the cries. Exaggerated and more of a whine. “Marcel!” he called quickly. Tyler glanced at him before he listened. “Marcel!” he called in turn. 

The two started down the hall, calling for their friend until the sobs muffled down and a knock sounded off from a door near them. “Marcy?” Brock called quickly. “Brock?” a voice called back and Brock moved to the door. He grabbed the knob and turned, Marcel quickly moving out of the room and squeezing Brock. 

“Brock!” he cried, gripping him tightly. 

The room was pitch black, and a cold chill came from it. 

And, thinking about it, Marcel was  _ freezing _ , and he was wearing a tank top and shorts. 

“Brock frowned and then pulled away to shug off the coat of the tux, handing it to Marcel after. “Wear it,” he suggested, “Warm up.” Marcel nodded shakily and slipped on the coat. 

Footsteps sounded down the hall and the three all tensed, Tyler moving in front of the other two, Marcel gripping the jacket and Brock trying to see who was coming while also staying out of probable danger.

But, to their relief, it wasn’t dangerous. 

“Ryan?” Brock called and the other trio had stopped walking upon seeing them. 

A moment passed and then Ryan was running to them. “Brock, Tyler, Marcel!” he exclaimed, arms opened wide as he went in for a hug. He swerved around Tyler, knowing better than to tackle him, but he went for Brock and Marcel, his arms hooking around them both and propelling them back a small bit. “I can’t believe it's you guys!” 

Brock laughed softly and glanced, watching Tyler speed off towards Anthony and pull him into a small hug- something he’d never thought he’d see Tyler do. 

Ryan squeezed them tighter and then pulled back. “Great. Now you guys can help us find the rest,” he stated. “The rest?”

And boy, were they not ready for the explanation.

\--

Jon was going to go  _ crazy _ . 

He was stuck in a room, some creepy ballroom, complete with a dancefloor and a DJ booth set completely with everything, including a sound system. And, he was stuck there with the local asshole- or, that how he heard people address him. 

Thinking back on it, there was never any real spite in people’s tones when they call him that, more a fondness as if it were a running inside joke. 

Yet, it was stressful for him. The room was huge, yet he felt like it was still too small, he kept taking glances to Evan, who hadn’t said much, instead he was messing with some of the equipment behind the dj booth. 

He didn’t know what to do, say, how to handle this. He had already tried looking for a way out, to no avail. 

Finally, he gave up and gave in to his curiosities, the silence of the room too much for him, and he’d much rather interact with someone new- well, sort of new, than be stuck with his own thoughts.

That was a plus though, Evan was only  _ sort _ of new. Luke knew Tyler, and Tyler knew Evan so he and Evan had interacted once or twice, just not often enough that Jon felt too acquainted with him.

He approached the booth and peaked over the table, watching as Evan messed with some wires he found. “What… whatcha doing?” he asked, gaining a hum in response. “You worked drama a few times, right?” Evan asked, passing off the question. Jon gave a small nod, but quickly replaced it with a quiet ‘yeah’ after noticing Evan wasn’t looking.

“Good. Help me out, I wanna get some noise in here before I die from the quiet,” he exaggerated a little bit, but it gained a chuckle out of Jon as he moved around the table. The two went to work, plugging things in and getting it all up and working.

Evan managed to get a playlist playing- it was already downloaded to the laptop and it made things easier, plus it was just relaxing orchestra music, nothing overly fancy. 

The music went on softly and the two sat by each other on the floor, keeping mostly quiet except for the small talk.

“I wonder what we’re doin’ here,” Evan mumbled after another silent gap. “I mean, I don’t remember much from last night, other than tryin’ to out drink Tyler at one point,” he winced at the thought. God, he really needed to learn not to give into impulse. Jon hummed lightly with a nod. “Yeah… I don’t know either. I remember watching Luke collapse after trying to arm wrestle some kid and then blacking out myself.” 

“Trying to?” Evan asked, chuckling a little. “Was he losing? Luke doesn’t seem like to type where he’d have to try,” he pointed out. It gained another chuckle out of Jon, though he had tried muffling it. He didn’t know why though, the laugh was very pretty, he just liked the sound. “He usually wouldn’t have too, but he was a little tipsy and it makes him a little weaker when he drinks. It's like his muscles give up on him,” he explained. 

Evan laughed softly, breathy and it made Jonathan smile more that it ought to, yet he wasn’t going to complain. He watched the Canadian stand up after that and hold a hand down to him. “We should probably find a way out of here, right?” he asked, tilting his head. He took his offered hand gently and shrugged a small bit. “I already checked around… I don’t think there is a way out.” 

“How did we get here then?” Evan asked, and that did strike Jon. How did they get in here? If there was an entrance, there had to be an exit- right? “Maybe it’s like a movie,” he continued, “Maybe there’s a trap door somewhere around here?” It was a good thing to wonder, really. The room seemed like something you’d see in a movie, it looked like the type of area to hold a secret exit, or a trap door.

So, the two took to looking around. 

Yet, that didn’t last long until Evan gave a little noise, pointing to a wall that had paper taped to it.

They both moved to it, reading it off the wall with confusion on their face.

‘A hint to you, to help seekers out,

The room which you’re all contained man events, much of which lead to this romantic act. Swinging each other around the room, bringing a passion to those who watch and wonder. The music plays softly, the movements to the rhythm. For you too break free, perform this elegant spell of motion.’

“Sex?” Jon asked, squinting. He heard Evan snort and then laugh, which he joined. “Yeah, right! I'm a classy man,” Evan snickered, "You better buy me dinner first!” The two laughed a little longer and then Jon shook his head. “This is stupid. Seekers? Is someone findin’ us? Might as well wait it out,” he shrugged and Evan agreed, though he was still chuckling softly. 

The two fell silent after, enjoying the music and inwardly laughing still due to the sex comment. “But uhm… Hey, speaking of movements and stuff… you wanna dance? I mean- it's just really boring in here and I don’t know what else to do,” Evan asked, shrugging and holding his hand out. “Plus, weren’t we supposed to have a dance off back in middle school?”

That struck something with Jon.

He forgot all about it, honestly. Evan and him had met back in middle school. 

Evan had just moved there and became the light of the town, at one of the school's dances he came and introduced himself to his group. Luke smiled and joked about how good of a dancer Jon and him were.

It was a joke, Jon figured, when he was challenged to a dance off. So, he left a little early.

"You were serious about that?" Jon asked, before adding, "You remember that?" He had doubted Evan remembered his name, no less forgot that whole interaction. "Of course I do! It when we met- you were really cool," he admitted and chuckled. "I mean, I could be more formal if you'd like?"

He closed his eyes and breathed, holding his hand to Jon with a handsome smile that could melt hearts. "Jonathan, would you like to have this dance?"

Jon stared, in awe and immense bewilderment because this  _ was _ real. This wasn't some dream. Evan wanted to dance. And, he wanted to dance in a sketchy dance hall- which was honestly Jon's horror movie-themed dream for a wedding venue- if he got married at least.

He swallowed lightly, something he  _ really _ was doing too much of, but smiled and grabbed the hand, a daring smile crossing his face- though it still held a nervous glint. 

Evan had began to lead, Jon following easily until he switched it up and took over. The two laughed as they sloppily dipped one another and twirled each other. It was fun, and enjoyable as they followed a lazy rhyme with fun laced in it. And, soon Evan dipped Jon for the ending of the song, the two laughing breathily, staring at each other with big grins until they heard a clicking noise and they both looked over to see a part of the wall turn, opening up an entrance way. 

They both stayed silent for a moment.

"Dancing," Jon finally dragged out and they both started giggling, which led into another fit of laughter. "You thought it was sex!" He wheezed, gently patting Evan on the shoulder. 

The two continued to laugh as they moved out of the room, enjoying their time together happily.

\--

Brock and Tyler lingered in the back of the group, watching as the other four talked. The news was a bit surprising, about the game, and Tyler had gotten a bit mad- though Anthony shut that down real fast. 

“So… Um,” he didn’t know how to talk, glancing at the taller but mostly keeping his glance forward. “Thanks for helping me earlier.” It took a moment, but he got a small “Whatever” eventually and it gave him a small smile. “Its the least I could do,” Tyler added, gaining Brock’s attention again, “After all, I was sort of a dick to you when we met. Figured I’d make it up to ya sense we haven’t had a chance to talk for a good while.”

“On that note, though. Sorry about it all. I know that… doesn’t make up for me being a dick back then, but the past is the past, right?” he asked. Brock smiled a small bit. “Yeah… Past is the past.”

The group walked a bit more until they heard banging from a room. “Help please!” a voice begged, heavily accented with an edge. Brock felt dread wash through him. “Brian,” he heard Ryan breath and then panicked as he repeated the shout, “Brian!” Brock took off as the pleads got louder, the group following until they came to a hall. Glass laced the walls and showed water on the inside, looking like an aquarium. “Help,” a rushed voice, gasping for air and getting the voice out. Brock came to a stop, spotting Brian in the middle of one section. A shakle on his leg keeping him to the floor of the area, just barely letting him go up a bit. He was using it to his advantage. 

“Brian!” Brock exclaimed and looked around quickly, for something to get him free. Then, he spotted it. A pair of bolt cutters on the wall. It was all they had. Brock looked in the tank and then quickly moved to grab the cutters before coming back. On impulse he smashed the tool into the glass as hard as he good, shatter at the bottom and sudden rush of water surprising them all. Brock slipped at the sudden rush, but as he fell he swung his arm to his glass again, more shattering apart. The water from inside the tank drained slowly, but it was becoming enough Brian was able to breathe without struggle. 

The landing knocked Brock out, him having his head hard enough without catching himself, but Brian was safe and that was all that mattered.

Tyler hurried to Brock’s side once the water was finished flooding out, and the others carefully broke more of the glass with the cutters they got off Brock’s person, so they could get into the tank and help Brian. 

Though a lingering feeling of panic stayed in Tyler, he gently nudged Brock a few times and then carefully checked him over for injuries. A few cuts laced his clothes and there were a few scratches but no glass had gotten stuck in him. 

He picked him up and then watched the others as they helped Brian up and cut the chain. “Good?” Tyler asked, getting a nod from Anthony. “Good,” he confirmed, “Brock okay?” Brian had glanced up weakly, though Ryan had opted to give him a back ride, the other happily and tiredly accepting. “He’s fine. Just got knocked out s’all.” He shrugged and looked down at the boy in his arms before sighing. “We should find somewhere to sleep. Head back to the center of the house?” Jaren offered. “We found a lot of these guys today, we should take a break.” 

After agreeing, they all headed off, moving back to the main area of the house. The kitchen and living room.

Jaren navigated them back easily enough. Leave it to him to know his surroundings. 

Once back, Brock and Brian were laid down in the living room, which was stocked with pillows and blankets that weren’t there before. And, once looking in the kitchen they saw there was food supplied there, enough to feed all of them. It was freshly cooked lasagna and garlic bread. Some sodas were laid out as well, but it was all so ominous they nearly lost their appetite staring. But, Anthony was moving to grab a piece of garlic bread so they all decided they would too.

They made sure to save food for their two sleeping friends, Marcel was happy to be fed, happy to be warm and talking with his friends. 

Then, they all went to sleep. 

\--

Neither really knew how they ended up here. 

Jon and Evan stood in a room they found. It was small, but set up like an office. It had a computer on set to a single skype contact. Both stood curiously, observing it before Jon nudged Evan forward gently. “Type something,” he urged. 

Evan looked back at him in surprise before turning to the computer. He hesitantly moved to the keyboard and typed out a short message. ‘Anyone there?’

A few minutes passed but their questioned was answered through an incoming call. 

They both starred in panic, Evan looking back at Jon to know what to do. His answer was a tense shrug and gesture to accept. 

So, Evan took in a breath and accepted the call. 

What they weren’t expecting- ant they weren’t really expecting anything, was Luke and Scott’s faces to appear on the screen. But, Jon nearly had a melt down and Evan had some relief. 

“Jon- thank god you’re okay,” Luke breathed, and he smiled at him. “Evan- is Marcel there?”

Jon was hardly contained in excitement, his eyes widening happily and he moved infront of the screen quickly. “Luke, oh my god, I’m so happy to see you,” he rushed out and Evan just gave Scotty a small shake of the head. 

Questions filled the room and answers were exchanged. Both parties were alone, didn’t know what they were here for, and had no clue where anyone else could be. 

“Are you guys stuck in a room too?” Luke finally asked, gaining a confused look from both of the others as they shook their heads. “We were,” Evan answered, “but we got out. Are you guys stuck?” Luke nodded. “We’re in an office,” Scotty piped up, “Somewhere… It’s small, single desk, computer, you know the set up. We have a minifridge though! And it’s got a lot of snacks and drinks so we’ll live for a bit.”

The discussion after that flew by fairly quikly and soon they had developed a plan. Once every half an hour Scotty would bang on the door of their room, and once every ten minutes they’d both shout. It’d help locate them, they thought, and Evan and Jon were off.

\--

Ryan was awake later that night, blinking awake tiredly and sitting up. He stretched and stood up slowly from where he had camped out on the living room floor, his eyes gazing over those still in the living room before he began to walk towards the kitchen. He peaked in, and then moved to grab a water, sipping from it.

It had been a long day, and, looking around it hadn’t seem much changed. They still had to find Luke, Jon, and a few others. 

He sighed and shifted his weight from foot to foot lazily before he heard a distant sound of a laugh. 

It was a familiar sound, insane to the tone and without a care. He blinked a few times, shaking his head and pushing it off as him just missing his friend. But, as it happened again, curiosity grew and he found himself moving out a back exit in the kitchen and peering down a hall. The laughter bounced off the walls and lured him in easily, his hands being held nervously near his stomach as he walked. “Jon?” he called. His voice shook lightly with hesitance weighing it down, but he still managed to keep it up enough to talk. 

All he got back was more laughter. He moved farther down the hall, looking around carefully, picking up the pace slowly as he looked. “Jon?” he repeated, a little louder with less confidence than he had before. 

The laughter got bouncier and louder until he was led into a room, which door was open. He blinked, the room was dark but he saw a silhouette in the back and hope raged in his eyes as he moved towards it. “Jon-” 

The door slammed behind him and he heard it lock. Then, the lights flashed on and it was revealed he was stuck in some sort of large bathroom. The silhouette was Jon’s jacket on a mannequin- creepy. But, what was worse was the speaker playing a recording of his laugh…

He went to banging on the door quickly, yelling for help, trying to get someone to hear him.

And, he began to break down a bit. He didn’t want to get stuck. He should of told the others he was going, should of woke somebody up. He teared up, a few leaking down his face and his heart clenched. “Please let me out,” he begged through the door, still banging but in more dragged out cycles.

Then, hope passed through him as a voice hit him. It was distant but it made him feel oh-so much better. “Ryan!” 

He wiped at his face and banged on the door again. “Jon!” he called back. It was took in turns until the door was swung open and Jon stood in front of Ryan, pulling him into a tight and quick hug, the two crying into each other happily. “Are you okay?” Evan asked for Jon, who was too overjoyed to speak properly. Ryan nodded quickly. “I am now,” he mumbled, squeezing Jon tighter, “I’m so much better.” Evan peered into the bathroom, his eyes narrowing and he stepped in. He moved to the corner, where a well placed kamera was ,.nearly hidden on top of a shelf. He had to stand on his tip toes to feel it.

“Got another one!” he called to Jon as he pulled a rock out of his pocket and pushed the edge into the screen of the camera, hearing it crack, and then he did it again for good measure before moving back a bit to look up at it. It was broke.

Ryan looked over confused and watched as Evan looked around the room. “People been watchin us,” Jon answered, sniffling lightly and gesturing to the door. “Door’s electric. Whoever’s watching shut it with a remote. It unlocked on its own once we got here,” Evan added.

Well that was new.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Jon asked. "We talked to Scotty and Luke a bit back but otherwise haven't found a soul." 

Ryan perked up. "You saw Luke?"

” he questioned excitedly. “Well, sort of,” Jon answered, rubbing the back of his neck lightly. Then, he began to explain their story. 

\--

Tyler groaned as suddenly a body slammed down on him, his eyes widening and then glaring as a familiar face came into his field of vision, elbows resting on his chest and a childish grin on his face. “Glad to see ya, Ty.” 

It was a bit of a wake up, and he’d deny anyone who says he cried, but Tyler did tear up some as he wrapped his arms around Evan and pulled him down. “Holy fuck,” he laughed, squeezing him gently and then letting go so Evan could pull back in laughter. "Didn't think you'd miss me that much," he teased, Tyler rolling his eyes lightly and bringing a hand up to ruffle his hair before pushing him off of him. "Of course I missed you, dick. I didn't have anyone to beat up!"

The two shared a moment and Jon watched for a second before he began talking to Jaren about the situation with Luke and Scott. 

Then, the group was moving again. 

\--

David huffed as he tried to open the door, no avail much like John and Lui's attempts. "This is so stupid," he grumbled in a huff. The other two agreed and David looked over the door. "There's gotta be a way t' get it t' budge?" Hs pondered and looked over the door. 

Then, they heard talking from outside. It was loud, multiple voices, but voices nonetheless and the trio were quick to react, banging on the door and yelling. "Hey! Who ever's there, help!" John yelled. They continued till someone shouted from behind the door. "Who's there?" Someone called. "Three of us!" Lui answered. "Help, please!" John added.

A pause came.

"John? Bro?" 

John blinked and he breathed out slowly in surprise. "Jaren? Honey dove?" He asked back and then shit went wild between the two, yelling back and forth in greetings and "i missed yous".

The door wouldn't budge despite how hard they all tried to get it to open, and ultimately they all felt stuck until they heard loud screaming.

Ryan, who was trying to figure out the situation, stared confused down the hall only to see Luke turning the corner with a weird grin on his face and picking the pace up. "Bunny!"

Luke was out? Scott was following behind him, equally as fast and towards Marcel. "We found you all!" 

They both reunited with their friends and Luke snickered as Jon joined his and Ryan's. "How'd you get out? How'd you find us?" Jon asked and Ryan smiled. "Scott got mad and threw the mini fridge at the door. It broke through it- wasn't actually super strong. Finding ya was a different story."

"We found a room full of tv screens and a map, a control panel too- and we made our way here after seeing y'all on the feed," Scotty added for him. "We also grabbed this," he stated as he held up a remote, pointing it to the door and pressing a button. The locks turned and the door opened. John ran out and hugged Jaren happily, Lui and David joined Brian in a small group hug.

That was it. Everyone was found.

\--

They all met by the living room and Jaren picked the phone up. He called the number and put it on speaker phone.

"I see you've beaten the game. Yet, that seemed a bit too easy. Perhaps next year I could try a little harder. Never mind that, congratulations. I hope you will all find the reward rather fitting."

Reward? 

But before anyone could ask, they passed out.

Anthony woke up with a gasp in his bed, grabbing his head and then standing. He looked around his room quickly. Everything looked… Fine.

He walked out of his room and found a clean house, nearly spotless aside from a few dents in the wall. The smell of breakfast hit his nose and he walked downstairs hesitantly just to see breakfast on the table. His mom smiled at him and invited him over, telling him how proud she was he kept the house clean.

He thanked whatever fever dream he had that the house was fine for his parents early arrival back.

\--

Brock swallowed as he stared at Brian, the two woke up in his car together, snuggled up happily. "You-"

"Not a word," Brian stated and smiled before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm drive ye home. Don't tell David bout this." Brock snickered and the two got into their seats, taking the drive to talk about their oddly similar dreams.

\--

Evan was fine being alone, waking up in his house by himself, but he heard his mom call up to him. "Evan! Door for you!" 

He came downstairs while rubbing his eyes, a smile turning on his face as he saw Jon standing their, his own jacket in his hand. "You must've lent me it last night," he mumbled, passing it towards him. "Um… would you wanna hang out?"

He's never said yes faster.

\--

The rest had all had similar experiences, it was as if a desire was granted to them, their own personal wish. And, they all loved it, but no one dared tried to think about the party, and no one dared try to think about how oddly similar all of their dreams were to each others.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hopd you enjoyed! Next year I'm try to out something better out ;)


End file.
